Funds are requested to support publication of the Proceedings of the 1990 Conference on Computerized Interpretation of the Electrocardiogram. This will be the 15th Annual Conference which until 1988 was sponsored by the Engineering Foundation. The topic area is particularly important as it is estimated that the volume of computer-processed electrocardiograms was on the order of 54 million in 1987 in the United States and there are over 15,000 devices in the field with analysis capabilities. The overall objective of this Conference is to exchange the most recent information about automated electrocardiologic advances among basic scientists, biomedical engineers, clinical researchers, computer scientists, electrophysiologists and epidemiologists. The majority of participants will be from academic organizations with considerable international participation; scientists and engineers from industry committed to research and development will also be represented. The multidisciplinary nature of the participants will allow in-depth ex- ploration of technical/scientific issues such as computer-assisted ECG in MI and ischemia, fibrillation/defibrillation mechanisms, advanced signal processing of low level signals, mathematical modeling of arrhythmias and body surface mapping in pediatrics. Eight sessions are planned over a 4-day period, including a Young Investigators' session. The philosophy of the ISCE Conferences is patterned after the Gordon Conferences, i.e., to maximize opportunities for discussions. Formal presentations with considerable time for discussion are held mornings and evenings. Afternoons are available for free discussion in small study groups or workshops; poster sessions will also be held in the afternoons. The scientific areas addressed ideally match the interests of the clinical electrocardiologist, electrophysiologist and bioengineer readership of the Journal of Electrocardiology (1500 subscribers).